


chance of rain

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: He is, at times, aspectacularlyfoolish man.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	chance of rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arduinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/gifts).



Each night, it seems to get harder to walk away from John.

So many hours spent together, John's voice in his ears, John's life in his hands. It feels wrong at times to set that aside at the end of the day like this is any other job, any other friendship. He postpones the inevitable with dinner, movies, plays, anything else he can think of to keep John at his side a little longer, warm and smiling and temporarily at peace. But every night comes to a close, and Harold is left heading home with only a dog for company in whatever echoing safehouse he chooses.

It takes him far longer than it should to realize why this bothers him so deeply. He is, at times, a _spectacularly_ foolish man.

_Chance of rain,_ the weather said, only chance becomes certainty in the blink of an eye, drenching the both of them and Bear to the skin before they have time to react. The cold will hit his body hard if he doesn't change soon, and Bear is already whimpering, but they are close to one of his residences, and it's so easy to say, "I have an apartment nearby, Mr. Reese. Perhaps we could take refuge there?"

John gives him a deservedly-startled look, and the city lights hit the raindrops caught in his eyelashes just right, framing his blue eyes in sparkling gold. Harold's breath stops. His insides swoop, his heart starts to tell him all the myriad reasons this is a terrible idea, but, oh, John is spectacularly beautiful—why on earth has it taken him so long to _notice?_

He always registered that John was handsome—of course he did. How could he not? But it was always an abstract concept, not tied to the man standing before him, a very dear man who has become one of the most important people in Harold's life. This is different. This is _frightening_ , especially when it leaves his heart quivering like a smitten teenager as John smirks at him.

"Are you sure, Harold?" John teases. "Thought we were taking this slow." Though his grin might be impertinent, there is a hint of nervousness in John's eyes and in the curve of his lips. Most people would miss it.

Harold never has been like most people. He _knows_ John, on a level beyond the many facts he's gathered. Instead of brushing him off with an irritated huff, a sarcastic remark, or any of the other responses he might typically choose, Harold reaches out, and wraps his hand around John's. Immediately, John's smile softens, turns genuine and tender, and so very terrified, as they lace their fingers together.

"I think we've taken this slowly enough," Harold says, and he presses a kiss to the corner of John's lips. John's skin is warm beneath the cold raindrops, fueling the glow of affection in Harold's chest, but the way John's smile transforms—Harold doesn't have the words for the warmth and beauty of it. "Now, let's get out of the rain."

It is nerve-wracking to deviate from the status quo and lead John into his home, his life, but Harold thinks he will not regret it.


End file.
